And Then There Were Seven
by ElvenShadows
Summary: This is the sequel to Shadow. Sarra and Raph are now married and things are getting more dangerous in the streets by the day. The gangs are organizing, and things are getting harder for the Turtles to handle. What's going on? And what on earth has Sarra brought home?
1. Left Behind

**And Then There Were Seven**

**By, MeddowFlower and ElvenShadows**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I usually put a cute disclaimer here… But it is sooo depressing that I do not own it that I just can't do it! Ok, ok. I will. I WISH I OWNED IT BUT MeddowFlower and I, ElvenShadows do not own this AMAZING cartoon. Man the things would do if we did though…

* * *

Author's Note: MAN I'm glad to be back writing and brain storming on this story! This is the Sequel to Shadow and I hope you all enjoy this as much or more than the first one. Now enough of my blabbing! READ ON!

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"No, wait! I'm almost ready! Let me come too!" Sarra called from the sofa. She was shaking her legs and pulling her two-toed ninja shoes on with difficulty. She had managed to change into her whole outfit except for her mask and hair. Raphael snatched her other shoe from her as she reached for it.

"No! You're staying here!"

"Why? You guys used to let me go with you all the time! Now suddenly I'm useless again?"

"You aren't useless! You just couldn't handle yourself out there right now!"

"I saved all of your shells from the Cybernetic gang! What makes you think I couldn't handle myself?"

Michelangelo leaned over to me; "They fight like a married couple…"

I glared at him as the bickering continued. "They are married."

He crossed his arms and watched them. "Oh yeah."

Raphael tossed the shoe behind him and put his arm out to stop Sarra from chasing after it. "It's gotten more dangerous! We aren't just dealing with one small group at a time; it's turned into three or four gangs at once! I don't think you'd be safe out there."

Leonardo grew impatient with their arguing and stepped forward. "He's right, Sarra. Just stay here until it all clears out. We'll let you know when it's safe to come with us again."

Sarra looked around at us and sat down on the sofa in defeat. She pulled her tessens out of her belt and tossed them beside her. "I guess I sharpened these for no reason…"

Raphael rubbed the side of her face and tried his hand at a smile; "We'll be back later."

Sarra nodded, but didn't lift her eyes from the floor.

As we entered the elevator and waited for the doors to open, Michelangelo shrugged. "She could come with us. I'd say the more help we can get the better!"

I shook my head. "She hasn't had as much training as us. She would just get overwhelmed."

* * *

I walked into the living room after hearing the group leave, but was surprised to find Sarra left behind again. She sat slouched down on the sofa staring to her feet. She observed her one shoe, took it off quickly and threw it angrily towards the other across the room. I walked up behind her and put my paw on her shoulder. When she looked up, I smiled at her. "Donatello taught me how to record my shows yesterday. What do you say to a marathon of 'The Glass is Half Empty'?"

She smiled, "Sure," I went over to the VCR to put in the tape when she spoke from behind me. "I saw the newest episode last night while you were meditating."

I turned, "You did not."

She nodded, "Yep! Jackson found out that Lisa is dating his brother."

I gasped, "NO! Not Richard!"

* * *

It was nearly 4 o'clock when the turtles came in from patrol. They entered all either dragging their feet, dragging their weapons, or all but dragging themselves across the floor. They were covered in bruises and cuts and my jaw dropped at them sight of them. I stood up and ran over towards Raphael. "Are you alright?"

He looked up trying not to look tired, "Yeah, I'm fine. Not so sure 'bout Mikey, though."

I turned to find Donatello attending to Michelangelo who had the pattern of a chain slapped across his face. I scurried over as Donatello kneeled down to find his first-aide kit. I grabbed Michelangelo's hand and sat on my knees beside him. "Aw, you poor thing…"

He coughed and gazed down at me, "Sarra?"

I nodded, "Yes, it's Sarra!"

He motioned towards himself slowly as he whispered. "Come closer…"

I leaned forward.

"Closer…"

I stood and had my face nearly to his before he whispered again. "…Order pizza…"

I sat back down and laughed as I nodded, "Okay, extra anchovies."

He sat up quickly, "UHG! No!"

Donatello placed the first-aide kit on his desk with a smirk, "Looks like you're fine, after all."

Michelangelo looked back and forth from us and then leaned back again, "Well, I still want pizza."

I walked over to the sofa and squeezed myself between Leonardo and Raphael. I reached around Raphael's waist and snatched his shell cell. "How many pizza's should I order?"

The turtles answered in unison, "A lot,"

I laughed as I dialed the number, "That isn't a very good answer."

Donatello replied again, "Go for five,"

Michelangelo sat up, "Seven!"

Leonardo turned quickly to him, "Seven?"

There was a moment of silence before all of the turtles sat back again with a nod, "Seven…"

I shook my head with a smile as the pizza place answered their phone.

* * *

*****I'm sure you already have a few questions about this story buzzing in your head. Just in case you don't: Why are the gangs 'ganging' up? What is Sarra going to do about not being included?

*****We love all our readers, favoriters, reviewers and alerters. PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! REVIEW FAVORITE OR ALERT! No really please?


	2. Journey to the Surface

**And Then There Were Seven**

**By, MeddowFlower and ElvenShadows**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Come on, how many of you would think that Sarra would make a great addition to the TMNT cartoon? We sure think so, yet they still won't grant us the rights to TMNT, so for now, we shall beg. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE give it to us! We'll treat the turtles well!

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

I, once again, had been left behind from patrol. Dad was currently sitting in the dojo and meditating, so I was left to amuse myself until the turtles came home. I turned on the TV and flipped channels until I came to a station playing old, black and white, and cheesy romance movies. I smiled at the family portrayed on the screen. A wife, her husband and their little son all sat happily around a kitchen table. The father reading his newspaper, the wife spreading jam on some toast and the son talking rapidly about what he and his friend had planned for that day.

A slight frown then slipped across my face as I gazed around, remembering my loneliness. A kid. At a time like this, it would be nice to be a mother. But Raphael and I had already had this conversation. We wouldn't want to risk it. Mutations aren't necessarily carried down through DNA and the possibility of our child being more turtle than human would not be a healthy situation. And even if the child did happen to be a normal, mutant turtle, the sewer is no place for it to be raised.

We would have to explain that the way we live isn't normal. That giant turtles aren't normal. That his whole family and life must be kept a secret from the world. That would only cause the child to grow up lonely or confused. They'd get curious, go to the surface, and if they were caught… I shook my head at the thought. We'd all be in danger. I focused back on the screen and suddenly wasn't as amused by the sight of the stereotypical family. Never would I consider leaving Raphael for a human. But if there were a way to be a family, it would be nice.

I stood and retreated into my room. I put on some presentable clothes and walked over to the dojo door. I stuck my head in quietly and stared at Dad until his whiskers twitched and his peaceful expression twisted in aggravation. "What is it Sarra?"

"I'm going to go up to the surface for a bit."

He opened one eye and then closed it back. "Be sure to take your new shell cell with you."

"Yes, Dad." I closed the door back and searched Donatello's desk. I found the newly finished shell cell. He had put a white casing on it, so to match my outfit while on patrol. I put it in my pocket, deciding it be better called the 'Sarra Cell', and scurried into the elevator.

I exited the warehouse quickly and made my way towards the main road. I stood on the sidewalk and place my hands in my jacket pockets. I looked to the left where all of the restaurants and bars glowed, trying to attract late-night customers, and then I looked down to the right. Storefronts and apartments dotted the way. I wasn't completely sure where I wanted to go. After standing there for a moment longer I decided I'd see if April were home and awake. It had been a while since I visited her. I turned and made my way down towards the right.

When I had made it to the building I looked through the window at the store I had come to know too well. I then looked up and saw that one of the windows glowed with a light. I decided to visit Ninja Turtle Style. I climbed up the fire escape and knocked on the window. April and Casey had been snuggled on the sofa watching a movie, but both turned at the sound. April stood and opened the window. "Hey! What're you doing here?"

I slid my legs through and sat on the window frame. "Oh, I just decided I'd get out of the sewer and get some air. I looked around April and waved at Casey. He nodded in acknowledgment, but stayed sloughed on the sofa. I looked up at April. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

April shook her head and helped me down before closing the window, "Neh, we were just watching 'The Curse of the Potato Peeler'. Want to join us?"

I nodded and collapsed into one of the armchairs. I noted my overly relaxed position and stared at my posture in horror. I really was becoming one of the turtles!

I straightened myself up quickly and hoped April hadn't noticed.

* * *

When the movie had finished, April invited me to stay and watch another, seeing as how the turtles probably wouldn't be home yet. I agreed, and we continued the trilogy with 'Return of the Potato Peeler'. The main characters were just about to solve the mystery when we heard a vicious knocking on the window. April paused the movie and went to let in yet some more unexpected company. I pulled my knees up and found myself huddled in the position I thought I had broken myself of. I knew it was the turtles. I hoped they wouldn't see me. I hoped they wouldn't be angry. But then I heard the window open, and Raphael's voice sounded off from behind me.

"Sarra!" Four groups of footsteps entered the room and I looked up to find Raphael in front of me. "What the shell were you thinking going out by yourself?" I lowered my knees and looked around for the other turtles that knew better than to stick their nose into our conversation, though I wished they would. Raphael grabbed my hands and yanked me to my feet. "You going to answer me?"

I hesitated before almost whispering, "I just wanted to get out for a while."

"Get out for a while? What if something had happened to you? Wouldn't have been so much fun then-"

"Well, what do you expect me to do?" I yanked my hands away. "I've been trained to, you know. I'm not the same broken little girl you found curled up in a corner! What do you want me to do? Stay at home all day and night by myself while you four go off and have all your fun?"

Raphael stared at me, unable to think of a way to respond. I rubbed his arm and walked towards the window. "Let's just go back…"

As I raised the window, I heard Michelangelo sound off from the kitchen, "Phwoo! Someone's been hangin' around Raphy-Boy too long."

* * *

***** Poor Sarra. What's she going to do now? She's lonely and left out? Will she find a way to put up with it?

******WE LOVE REVIEWS! Chant this four times in your head and see if that doesn't inspire anything. Give you any ideas? If you don't review, why don't you favorite or alert this story? You know you want to…*******


	3. Two Days in One Day out

**And Then There Were Seven**

**By, ElvenShadows and MeddowFlower**

**Disclaimer:** We do (not) own TMNT. We would very much appreciate it if you ignore what's in the parenthesis.

**Apology: **

Sorry! I know we haven't updated in close to a month, but we are full time students. We started and finished Shadow while on summer break. It wouldn't be so bad, if one of us wasn't in marching band. (MeddowFlower: Marching band ROCKS!) Anyways, we will try our best to update as often as possible, and hope that you are looking forward to football season to be over as much as we are. (ElvenShadows: Then we'll definitely update sooner! XD)

**Chapter 3**

As we walked back to the lair, I prepared myself for the on slot of comments about how I didn't let her do anything. How I was overprotective. I hated to admit it, but she might have been right. However, I had good reason to be. I loved her more than pizza, and that was saying something. There was only one thing to do to avoid this fight. I would have to hide, quickly.

I walked through the front door and headed over to the kitchen. But, Sarra had always been faster than any of us. I was cornered five long strides away from that door. All the others, disappeared, not wanting to face the wrath of an angry Sarra. Quite frankly, I didn't blame them.

"Really, Raphael! Do you always have to be like that?" I decided to act dumb.

"Like what?" I asked giving her a blank stare.

"Like a mother hen! Always, overprotecting me. Never letting me do ANYTHING! I haven't been out of this lair in a MONTH! Do you have any idea how stir crazy I'm getting?! It's driving me insane! It's just me and Dad here most of the time! I rarely ever see you anymore! Do you know what I was talking to today, Raphael?" She gave a pause and I knew better than to answer. "Flies, I was talking to FLIES!"

To me that was only a slight improvement from Ebenezer, but I knew she stilled talked to that old stuffed elephant and didn't think it would do me any good to bring him up now. "You do see me. I'm here all day!-." She already cut me off.

"And you are asleep for most of it!" Her eyes were blazing. "I don't feel like I'm being included in _anything_ anymore. The only thing you guys will let me do is training. I'm your wife, Raphael, and you spend less time with me than anyone else." She looked on the verge of tears now and I almost gave in.

"I'm sorry, Sarra, but I love you too much to watch you get hurt. That's exactly what would happen if you went out there." I had said this for what felt like the hundredth time tonight, and felt exasperated to have her understand. I reached out to her and tried to hug her, but she wouldn't have any part of it. "I want to spend more time with you, but with the current situation, that can't exactly happen! You just can't handle yourself out there right now!" I could feel my anger rising quickly now.

"Can't handle myself? What you think I'm too weak and inexperienced to be able to fight off a couple of street thugs? Well you answer me this Raphael Hamato." Uh-oh her using my full name was never a good sign. "Who was it that saved your butt at Cybernetic's? Who is the fastest runner of this group? Who has been out with you on many other patrols? Hmm? Cause, I'm confused. That doesn't sound a lot like someone who 'can't handle themselves'!" Her anger had reached its peak and she was in tears now.

I felt terrible. I wanted to spend more time with her, but with all of my responsibilities, we couldn't. I wanted her to feel more included, but that would include putting her in danger. I was actually starting to get a little mad at myself. I had neglected her and made her feel this way. I did this.

I was brought out of my train of thought by Leo storming out of the dojo. "THAT IS IT!" We both stared at him confused. "I can't take this anymore! I can't even meditate with all this noise!" He turned to Sarra, "Sarra, you have a point." He turned to me. "Raph, you have a point." He turned to the space between us. "Now, what I'm about to say, needs to solve this problem. Why don't you two compromise and make a deal. Why don't, I don't know, say, Sarra come with us every other day to patrol?"

Sarra's face lit up, but mine fell. "No. I don't think I could take that." They both turned to me.

"Well what do you suggest Raph?" I started to "suggest" he keep his nose out of our business, but then I looked at Sarra. She looked so miserable.

"Well…" I sighed. "Why don't you stay two days down here and on the third, you go patrolling with us." I half expected her to reject the offer and was very surprised by what actually happened.

She threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back and smiled. It was a mostly relieved smile, but it masked the feeling of stress. I had a feeling this deal would bring about something to the lair. Weather it was good or bad, I guessed I would have to find out.

***Oh, Raphael, you have no idea… Anyway, the usual questions: Will Sarra be content with this offer? Will Raph's hunch be right?

*****Ok, here's my offer to you. If you: review, follow, or favorite this story, then we will: Give you imaginary: puppies, cookies, cats, turtles, and cake. Sound like a fair deal? Yes? Then PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, OR FAVORITE!*****


	4. You Did Not!

**And Then There Were Seven**

**By, MeddowFlower and ElvenShadows**

**Disclaimer: **

To the owner(s) of TMNT:

We may not own it now, but watch the rights. We are out to get them…

Be warned!

MeddowFlower and ElvenShadows

Chapter 4:

The deal had worked well, I was feeling much more included and most importantly, was spending more time with Raphael. Though, I'm sure beating up gangsters by moonlight isn't exactly the dream date of most couples, but it worked well enough for us. I felt like my old self again. Being locked in the sewer for months does things to you. And they weren't so lovely, either.

This was my fourth time out with the turtles since I had visited April's, and we decided to take a break from the constant city crime and visit their homeless friends down at the junk yard. We were bringing them extra blankets, sweaters and other winter necessities that weren't so easy to find. I hadn't met the homeless crowd yet, but it seemed that they knew plenty about me. When they saw me approaching alongside the turtles, they all threw open their arms and gave large smiles as if they had known me for years. I was hugged by multiple people and given many congratulations on Raphael and mine's marriage. I turned to Raphael when most of my stack of revisions had been handed out. "I didn't know you talked about me so much."

"I don't," He nodded to a man who thanked him for a sweater. He then pointed over to Michelangelo, "It's Mikey who can't shut his yap."

I looked over my shoulder to see that even now he was pointing me out and telling people my story. An older woman tapped my shoulder and spoke softly. "Would you happen to have any smaller sweaters or blankets?"

I dug through my stack and pulled out one small sweater and handed it to her. I then went over to Raph and found a blanket in his stack. "You'll have to ask the other three about more."

The woman smiled and folded up the two items I had given her. "They were already out. But this should be enough. Thank you."

"Well, what do you need them for? I wish I had more to give you."

"I'm the foster mother and tutor for the homeless children born here or that were found on the streets."

"Oh, that's wonderful!"

"Yes, it certainly gives me something worthwhile to do." She pointed over to a small circle of children gathered around a fire. "That's my current class."

There were ten children in total, all ranging from what looked to be nine to three. "They look lovely."

"Oh they are, they are. It's a shame once they turn eight, though. I'm forced to send them to an orphanage. It's been hard to find willing people to give the children to these days. My only choice is to take them to a place where they can be adopted." She sighed as she stared at them. "Emmy will be one of the ones to go this year. I've had her since she were a babe." The woman saw my struggle to pick out the girl, so she pointed her out. "She's that one on the end, there. With the blonde hair"

The longer I stood there staring at the children, the more I began to think. "You say you will have to send her to an orphanage?"

"I'm afraid so…" She nodded. After a few moments of silence, she began to walk towards the children. I caught her shoulder and looked around. Raphael had gone with his brothers to talk with some of their friends. I leaned in towards the woman. "Would you be willing to let me take her?"

The woman's eyes grew wide and she gasped in amazement. "Oh, she would love it! She loves the turtles so much. Oh, would you? Can you?"

"Yes, yes. I would be more than happy to!" I smiled, knowing that this was my only chance at being a mother. Having a child that has already seen the surface world wouldn't need explaining that our lifestyle is odd and that the turtles are a secret. We could raise her safely.

The woman went over and handed out the two items she had in her arms. She then whispered something to the little girl and I saw her young eyes turn straight to me. I smiled and waved. The little girl hugged the old woman, received a kiss from her tutor and then ran straight for me. I was greeted by a large hug around my waist and two large brown eyes staring up at me. "You're really taking me? I won't have to go to an orphanage? Promise?"

I nodded and smiled widely. "I promise." She hugged me tighter and buried her face in my stomach.

The moment was cut short by Raphael shouting to me. "Hey, are you comin'?"

I turned around and shook my head, "You go on and head home. I won't be far behind!"

He stared at me in a moment of hesitation, but after a reassuring yank from Leonardo, they disappeared into the city streets. I turned back around to find the old woman walking towards me with a large yellow envelope. "Here you are," She handed it to me and tapped her finger on the corner. "This is Emmy's birth certificate. When her mother handed her over to me she gave me this."

I took the envelope and thanked the woman. We all exchanged hugs and goodbyes and then I led Emmy away, holding her hand. She skipped along beside me and her smile never faded. "It's so cool that White Shadow is gonna take care of me!" When we had crossed the street, I helped her down into the nearest man hole. She stared around herself with wide eyes and an open mouth.

I took her hand again, fearful she may run out into the sewer, and removed my mask with the other so that she could see my face as I spoke to her. "Don't be afraid to ask if you have any questions."

She stopped and yanked my hand so that I stopped too. She held such a serious expression that I wasn't sure if I were staring at an eight year old or a lawyer. "Can I call you my Mom?"

My heart felt as though it melted out of my chest, and I instantly understood how Dad must have felt when I asked him permission to call him "Dad" on our first meeting. I nodded wildly, "Yes, yes, you can call me whatever you like!"

She bounced some as a smile inched across her face, "You're the one married to one of the turtles, right?"

"Yes,"

"Can I call him my Daddy?"

I covered my mouth with my free hand at the thought of Raphael being called "Daddy". It was too precious. "Yes, or course."

"YAY!" She let go of my hand and did a small victory dance to express her excitement.

I made sure to get to the lair as quick as possible. I pulled on the loose piping that acted as the doorknob to the opening in the stone wall. When I stepped in to the lair, Emmy instantly ran ahead, her arms spread airplane style, and let out an excited "WOW!" towards the ceiling.

Donatello turned from his desk, Michelangelo paused his video game, Leonardo and Dad stepped from the dojo and Raphael stormed out of the kitchen all at the same time and I could tell there were mixed emotions.

Raphael turned and pointed to me, "I know you did not-"

"But I did!" I skipped and frolicked over to him. I kissed his cheek.

"You brought a kid home?" He pointed to Emmy who had seen me kiss Raphael and was now walking towards us.

"Her name is Emmy." I crossed my arms on his shoulder and leaned my head against his as we both looked down at her.

She stared up at Raphael with her large brown eyes. She stared at him seriously for a few moments before she smiled, shook with excitement and latched onto Raphael's waist, "Daddy!"

He was speechless. He turned to me with his mouth hanging open, and I just smiled back. I waved the yellow envelope for him to see. "This is her birth certificate."

His mouth fell open more as he released a stunned squeak.

I stood normally and pushed his chin up to close his mouth. "You're catching flies, Dear." I kissed him quickly and then looked down at Emmy as I headed towards the kitchen. "You want some juice?"

She let go of Raphael quickly and shouted, "Yes!" as she zoomed passed me into the kitchen.

I shot one last success smile to Raphael who was frozen in his place. He was a "Daddy" now.

***Now you start to get an idea why we named the story And Then There Were Seven… But we weren't counting Master Splinter… Keep thinking! :D

*****If this wasn't text we would sing you a jingle. You would see us begging. You would get a lot of gifts from us if you review, favorite, or follow this story. However, since it is text we will just do this… Emmy go ahead. Emmy: Please! Please! Please! Please! You'll see more of me faster if you do!

Thank you Emmy! PLEASE!*****


	5. Mikey Speachless?

**And Then There Were Seven**

**By, ElvenShadows and MeddowFlower**

**APOLOGY: As usual this is my fault and not MeddowFlower's. I've had these chapters for weeks now and just forgot to put them up. *ties blindfold* Ready! Aim! FIRE!**

**Disclaimer: We have memorized them songs. One of us can draw them perfectly. We write fanfictions about them. We dream of the day we get TMNT clothing and freak when we find things with turtles on them. NOW GIVE IT TO US NOW!**

**Chapter 5:**

We all just stood there shocked. Even Master Splinter wasn't moving. I had to be dreaming. I knew Sarra wanted a kid; heck, I did too, but we both had agreed against it for a few reasons. Now, I had one calling me Daddy and drinking my juice in the other room.

Donny was the first to snap out of his thoughts and walk up to me. "Did-did you know about this?" Suddenly all eyes were on me.

"Does it look like I knew about this Donny?" I looked at him with a whole new feeling. It felt like I was drowning in either stress or happiness. I just couldn't figure out which.

I looked at Mikey who was smiling bigger than the Grinch. "So, I've got a niece now?" I was certain if the knucklehead smiled any bigger, his face would split.

I looked over to Master Splinter. I would love to keep Emmy. It was Sarra's and my dream to have a kid, and Sarra had just up and brought one home. However, I wouldn't cross Master Splinter, and I was worried Master Splinter wouldn't want her here.

"What do you think Master Splinter?" I asked a little nervously.

He smiled and in my opinion, took forever to answer. "It is entirely up to you. Nevertheless, I believe it would break Sarra's heart if she doesn't stay." He chuckled a bit, as he added, "And I don't mind the idea of being a grandfather."

I gave a sigh of relief and looked back to Mikey, who was giving me his famous puppy dog eyes. "Yes, Mikey, you have a niece now."

"YES!" He screamed in victory and ran to the kitchen.

I could already see my poor girl's brain turning to mush as he taught her how to play the latest video game, or watch mindless old cartoons. I immediately decided that I would have to talk to Sarra about giving Emmy a time limit on the TV.

Donny would probably try and teach her nuclear physics early. Then I got the mental image of her overloading. Maybe that wasn't a good idea just yet. My mental image involved her head exploding. I defiantly didn't want that.

Then I thought of what Master Splinter had said. In everyway, I could see him being the perfect grandfather. He could tell great stories and give out discipline flawlessly. He also always had the greatest advice, and had an almost unlimited supply of patience. After all, he was able to put up with Mikey.

Leo would hopefully rub off on Emmy a little. I didn't know the eight year old's personality just yet, but I was sure if she was like most eight year olds, she didn't mind skipping work. Leo had practically dedicated his life to it. I stopped my thought process when I noticed everyone had said something about Emmy being here, except Leo.

I looked up hoping that he had just been too shocked to say anything. I turned to find him still staring at the kitchen door where most of the family had just now vanished to go and meet my daughter.

"Leo? You should close your mouth." I said and he blinked and looked at me slightly confused.

"I'm sorry. I just… I'm very surprised that we have another member of this family. I didn't think that after Sarra, we would get the chance to add anyone else." He looked down at his hands a little forlornly.

I didn't quite know what to say to him. I was saved by the bell when Sarra opened the kitchen door and called out to us.

"Get in here guys! I swear she drinks juice just like Raph!" She was back in the kitchen just as quick as she had popped out.

That made me a little self conscious. What made the way I drank juice any different from the others?

"Sarra, wait!" I walked through the kitchen doors to find my daughter surrounded by my family. Most of which were laughing at something Mikey was asking Emmy.

"So you're telling me you have never played on the X-box?" He asked looking slightly desperate. She shook her head and grabbed for her juice again.

"What is an X-box Uncle Mikey?" She asked sucking on her straw and looking up at him with innocent eyes. He was struck speechless.

The silence for a moment was bliss. I was liking this kid more and more. After attempting to say something for a moment, he turned to Master Splinter, then looked back at Emmy. She noticed his horrified expression and thought he might be mad at her.

"Is-is it one of those old gaming thingies?" She asked a little desperately. His jaw dropped open as the rest of my family laughed hysterically.

Mikey then turned to us. "Your child doesn't know about the X-box." He left the room with a blank look on his face and I couldn't help but smile.

I looked over at Sarra and she was beaming at me. "What do you think?" She asked as Leo, Donny, and Master Splinter began a conversation with Emmy.

"She's as cute as her mother." I said smiling at her. I looked back at Emmy. "Plus she's only been here five minutes and already managed to make Mikey speechless."

Sarra laughed and playfully punched me in the arm. I wrapped my arm around her waist and looked at the clock. It was eleven thirty. Definitely too late for my kid to be up. I looked at Sarra and then nodded at the clock.

She nodded, "Bed time, Emmy."

I heard a groan out of more than just Emmy. Mikey had come in with controller in hand. I had a feeling Emmy wouldn't be oblivious to the X-box for much longer. But that lesson would have to wait for tomorrow.

Emmy got up out of her seat slightly pouting. There was no way that she wanted to go to bed yet, but she would be singing a different tune at breakfast time if she stayed up any longer. We lead her to Sarra's old room. After we got married she had moved up to my room and this room had be left to collect dust for company that never came.

Before we entered, Sarra stopped us and pointed out our room. You could barely see if from Emmy's new room, "If you need us, we'll be right up there."

She nodded, "Okay." She said as she yawned slightly.

I stayed outside the door as Sarra helped Emmy find something to wear and was allowed to come in after she was dressed. She was wearing one of Sarra's old t-shirts as a night gown and I made a mental note to send them up top with April tomorrow for some new clothes. I smiled a bit. April would be very surprised.

"Do you want me to tuck you in sweetie?" Sarra asked kindly.

She shook her head. "I want Daddy to do it." She said and I stood there rather shocked.

"Me?" I asked as Sarra turned and smiled at me.

Emmy nodded. I smiled and nodded. "Okay, get into bed."

She squeed a bit and climbed onto the bed only pulling the covers down after she had gotten up there. I laughed softly and helped her under them before tucking them snuggly around her.

"Good night, Emmy." I said putting my hand on her forehead.

"Good night, Daddy." She said closing her eyes.

I turned around to find Sarra leaned up against the door way smiling as big as her face would let her. "What?"

I turned out the lights and walked past her. She left the door open and walked after me as she said, "You're such a good Daddy."

***Don't you just love Emmy? ^_^

*****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW FAVORITE FAVORITE FAVORITE FOLLOW FOLLOW FOLLOW!******


	6. Cold

And Then There Were Seven

By, MeddowFlower and ElvenShadows

Disclaimer: We don't own TMNT but MeddowFlower has a giant TMNT coloring book. Does that count?

Chapter 6:

I had stayed up for another hour or so conversing with the turtles over some rules now that Emmy was with us. Raphael and Leo would need to watch their tempers around her, Michelangelo would need to start showing a sense of responsibility, and Donatello would have to learn to do as he's asked the first time, not after he's finished with what he's doing. It would be a learning experience for all of us. Eventually, we all began to get tired and decided we too needed to get to sleep.

I threw on some nightclothes and went to the bathroom to finish up my bedtime ritual. After brushing my teeth and hair, I leaned around the corner to check on Emmy. She was sound asleep and making small sputtering noises very similar to those that Donatello makes in his sleep. I smirked, and went back to join Raphael. When I entered the room, he was already situated in bed. His mask, sash and elbow and kneepads were flung carelessly across the floor. I crawled into my side and put my back to him, assuming he was already asleep. As I began dozing off, I felt him move. He draped his arm over me and yanked himself closer. I shivered slightly against his chest plate. "You're always so cold…"

The pillow muffled his voice as he grunted back to me. "That's what you get for marrying a reptile."

I giggled slightly and snuggled against him in hopes he'd warm up soon. We were both on the verge of sleep when a strange sensation caught us both. He shifted uncomfortably and I gasped slightly as my eyes shot open to find little Emmy standing beside the bed. I heard Raphael moan slightly, as he dropped his face back into the pillows. I sat up and stroked Emmy's shoulder. "What is it?"

Only her large, upset, eyes were visible through the dark. She pouted slightly. "I had a bad dream and Uncle Donnie's sleep noises are scary."

I smiled and rubbed the back of her head. "Uncle Donnie's sleep noises will get easier to put up with. You get used to it." At this, Raphael chortled and I glared back at him before continuing. "But as for the bad dreams…" I stood and went over to the bookshelf set aside for my belongings. I felt around on the top shelf and pulled down what I had been looking for. I knelt down to Emmy and handed it to her. "This is Prince Ebenezer Bly."

Emmy held him under his plush arms and examined his crown. "An elephant?"

I nodded, "Your daddy got him for me when I first came to live here."

She hugged him to herself and smiled some; "I can have him?"

"I think he'd be much happier with you than on a shelf." I rubbed his large floppy ear before standing up and starting to walk Emmy towards the door she had opened so masterfully silent. She paused when she saw where I was leading her.

"Can't I sleep with you tonight?"

Raphael rolled onto his back and grunted and I knew his answer. But as I stared down at Emmy I couldn't help but melt. Raphael could get over it. "Of course you can."

Emmy wiggled in excitement and ran to the bed. She launched herself onto of Raphael, causing him to cough breathlessly. When I had gotten back into bed, Emmy wiggled herself down into the blankets and between us. There was a moment of comfortable silence where I thought that perhaps she had fallen asleep. Then I heard Emmy's attempt at a whisper, "Daddy?"

Raphael sighed deeply, "What?"

Emmy paused for a moment. "Why are you so cold?"

I laughed silently to myself and received a kick from Raphael to express his protest. I rolled onto my side and draped my arm across Emmy, tucking my hand around Raphael's arm. We were a family.

***I'm soooooooooooooooo SORRY! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! To those of you that are still reading and following, WE LOVE YOU!

****PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ReAd, FaVoRiTe, AlErT, aNd ReViEw! Did my brain washing work?


	7. April and Casey

And then there were seven

By ElvenShadows and MeddowFlower

Disclaimer: GIVEITTOUS!ROAR!

Chapter 7:

I found myself standing in the elevator listening to the turtles' usual The Waltz of the Wallflowers next to my bonehead of a husband, Casey. Smiling slightly I relived the phone call that nearly gave me a heart attack and sent me into a world of confusion:

_I had been driving down the road back home from the grocery store when my phone started ringing. I picked it up reading Sarra's name off of the screen before answering._

"_Hi, Sarra! How are you?"_

"_HIAPRIL!IGOTAKIDNOW!"_

"_Slow down, Sarra. What did you say about a kid?"_

_I heard her take a deep breath in bearly containing her excitement. "Raph and I have a child now." _

"_WHAT?!" My hand jerked the wheel and I almost arranged a meeting with my bug convertible and a semi. _

_Images of what could have been an itty bitty Raph or Sarra totting around ran through my head. Then I thought more logically. Raph was a turtle. Was it an egg? No. Sarra didn't look pregnant the last time I saw her._

"_How did this happen?" I asked trying to pay attention to the road. _

"_Well, the boys are letting me up to the surface more now, and last night on patrol with them I came across a lady that was taking care of some homeless children, and I kind of… adopted one." I grin nearly split my face._

"_How did Raph take it?" _

"_He was catching flies, mouth open, frozen like a statue." I laughed. Yep that sounded like him. _

I heard the elevator ding and was greeted by Sarra smiling wider than I thought possible. "You're here!"

"Yep." I said hugging her. "Where's little Emmy?" I asked looking around the living room.

I needn't have bothered. A second later, a little blond haired girl came barreling out of the kitchen smiling widely chewing on what Mikey was screaming was the last piece of pizza. She stopped when she saw me and walked over to her Mother.

"Who are you?" She asked curiosity filling her eyes.

"I'm April." I said smiling down at her. She looked over at Casey.

"Who are you?" She repeated to him.

"I'm Casey." He said with an oafish grin.

A wicked grin spread across her face before she doubled over laughing. "You have a girl's name!"

Casey turned beat red. "I do not!"

Soon everyone in the room was laughing as they fought back and forth like children. I turned to Casey trying to control my fit of giggling so that I could give Emmy the present I had brought her. She was too old for a baby shower. But a gift would at least be nice.

"This is for you Emmy." I said handing the wrapped package to her.

She ripped it open pulling out a pink shirt with a green turtle on it. I had gotten her size from Sarra while we had been on the phone. I figured a girl could never have too many clothes.

She held it up proudly to Sarra, "Look! Mommy, doesn't it look like Daddy?"

Before Sarra could answer the excited girl she had pulled the shirt over her head and had barreled into me to give me a hug. I hugged her back.

After the excitement of the pink turtle shirt had died down, Emmy and Casey had gotten into a fight again and Sarra and I watched as they play wrestled on the living room floor.

I turned to her deciding it was time we had a conversation going. "What have you been doing today 'Mommy'?" I asked.

"I enrolled Emmy into school earlier and bought her school uniform today. You know she starts in two days? Raphael tried to convince me to let Emmy home school, but Donatello would probably have her doing something maliciously hard like chemistry." I nodded at the slight exaggeration. "Her teacher's name is Miss Aleece Santana."

I nodded trying to remember if I had heard of this woman before. It didn't sound familiar. "What school is she going to?" Leo walked past the couch we were sitting on heading towards the kitchen when we heard the elevator ding.

Let's see, Casey and Emmy were on the living room floor wrestling. Raph could be heard in the kitchen arguing with Mikey. Leo had just been seen walking towards the kitchen. Master Splinter was in his room. Donny could be heard typing away on his computer in the other room, and Sarra was sitting beside me. That was everyone.

So who exactly was on the elevator?


	8. Meet the Teacher

And Then There Were Seven

By, MeddowFlower and ElvenShadows

Disclaimer: PLEASE GIVE IT TO US!

I drove slowly through the old back roads of the city. The buildings in this area were crumbling or nearing that stage. I glanced at the address given to me on the paper. It was normal for the teachers in our school to make sure the applicants weren't lying about what school district they belonged in. But the further I drove, the more I began to believe that perhaps they HAD lied. I knew the principle had told me that this "Mrs. Hamoto" was far below average pay, but I didn't expect slums. I stopped when I came to a building resembling a warehouse. I shut off the car and grabbed my stack of papers before approaching this poorly kept building. I noted the numbers that looked as though they had been painted on half-heartedly. I double-checked the address on the paper… This had to be it.

I knocked on the door and peered inside the dusty window. This must just be the garage of the home, for I saw plane as day a large SUV-ish vehicle parked inside. I saw no other door, so I assumed the one glowing inside was the front. I stepped inside the garage, feeling as though I were trespassing, and approached the front door- that I now noticed was an elevator. Perhaps the Hamoto's weren't quite as poor-off as I expected. I saw no doorbell, so I decided to take the elevator, wherever it went. The worst that could happen is I meet the residence, right?

I shifted uncomfortably in the high-tech elevator that was playing very happy, classical music. Obviously, the Hamoto's had a sense of humor. When the elevator finally dinged and the doors slid open, I stepped out and froze in fear. I met glances with what appeared to be a large, muscular, turtle wearing a blue mask. My mouth fell open as he blinked in surprise at me. "Who are you?"

I managed to squeak out, "Aleece Santana,"

"Oh, I apologize," I heard a feminine voice from my left. I turned towards it to find a group of good old humans in what I supposed was the living room. "I had no idea you would want to meet with us or else I would have saved you the trouble of all of this. I'm Sarra, Emmy's mother." She was absurdly young looking to have an eight-year-old and was dressed in simple sweat pants and tank top. She smiled and shooed away the turtle, "Thank you, Leonardo. I can handle this… Are any of these papers about her registration?"

I watched the large turtle until it disappeared into a separate room with rice paper doors. I closed my mouth and met glances with the woman in front of me, almost forgetting her question. "Oh! Yes, I'm sorry. These are for you." I handed her the forms on the class curriculum and pointed to the line on which she was to sign.

She took them with a perk of excitement and motioned towards the sofa. "Would you like to sit?"

I nodded and sat beside a redheaded woman and watched as a muscular man wrestled ferociously with a young blonde-haired girl, whom I assumed was Emmy. I smiled, down to Mrs. Hamoto as she signed the papers, looking up to make sure her child wasn't roughhousing too much. "It must be nice to have a husband that keeps her so occupied."

She sat up stunned and then smiled sheepishly, "Oh no, no, Casey is April's husband." She motioned towards the woman to my left. "Raphael is my husband- Oh, I suppose you would want to meet him. Um, Emmy?"

The little girl leapt off of the back of Casey and skipped to her mother, "Yes?"

"This is your new teacher, Ms. Santana."

Emmy waved quickly, "Hello!"

I waved back and Sarra nodded to Emmy, "Would you go get Daddy for me, so she can meet him?"

"Okay!" Emmy zoomed off into what I saw was a kitchen.

I turned back as the papers were handed back to me, "Thank you Mrs. Hamoto."

She blushed slightly, "I prefer just Sarra."

Emmy ran back into the living room, "Here he is, Mamma!"

I looked up coolly and shrieked at the unexpected creature before me. A second, much more muscular turtle wearing a red mask stood beside the sofa. Sarra stood and wrapped her arms around it with a large smile, "This is my husband, Raphael. Raphael, this is Ms. Santana, Emmy's teacher."

He gave me a thug-like nod and a short smirk.

Emmy wrapped her arms as best she could around the turtle's waist, "It'n' he cool?"

The turtle placed his three-fingered hand on her head as he and his wife laughed. I found myself questioning Sarra's decision. But even with as absurd as their family looked, I could tell they felt the same as any other. I smiled, with a new acceptance for these humanoid turtles. "It's lovely to meet all of you."

"But you haven't!" Emmy ran up to me and grabbed my hand. "You have to meet my uncles and Gran'pa!"

I was dragged around the strange, train station-like house with little Emmy as my guide. She first took me to a back corner where a third turtle in purple sat engulfed in a computer game. Emmy pointed to him. "This is Uncle Donnie. Daddy says he's a nerd." She pulled me down to whisper in my ear, "He snores like a monster…" She then ran up to him and pulled off one side of his head phones. "UNCLE DONNIE!"

He jumped and clasped his hand over her mouth quickly. "Yes, Emmy?"

She pulled his hand off and pointed to me. "This is my teacher."

He turned and smiled, "Hello,"

I started to return his welcome but was pulled off by Emmy before I could. I was then led inside the kitchen where a fourth turtle stood, digging inside the refrigerator. "That's Uncle Mikey! He tought me how to play a bunch of videogames, and he makes silly faces, and he talks to my elephant! He's my favorite…"

He stood up quickly with a goofy, childish grin. "I am?"

Emmy wiggled with excitement, "Uh-huh!" She then turned me around and pushed me towards the main room again, where we turned towards the rice paper doors I had seen earlier.

"Are we allowed in there?" I was concerned, seeing as how it looked very official.

"Well, duh. It's the dojo!"

"The dojo-?"

Emmy interrupted me by flinging the doors open and running inside. "Gran-pa! Gran-pa!" I walked after her grinning all the way until I saw whom she was talking about.

A large rat stood from the corner where he had been sitting. "Hello, Emmy!" He smiled and picked her up as if he had done it many times before.

Emmy hugged his neck and smiled at me, "This is Gran-pa. Daddy and his brothers call him Master Splinter, but I can't 'cause I'm too little." She giggled and looked up. "I like to scratch behind his ear." She demonstrated as the large rat stared me down.

"Who is this?"

"My name is Aleece Santana. I'm going to be Emmy's teacher this year."

He grunted slightly as Emmy wiggled from his arms and ran across to the opposite side of the dojo. I watched her as she pulled at the first turtle that I had seen.

"C'mon!"

"No, Emmy. I don't- UHG!"

Emmy snatched one of the swords he had been holding and dragged it along the ground. We all winced at the sound of the metal scrapping the concrete and the turtle followed after her, trying to grab it back. The old rat beside me sighed and said, "I suppose I will go make some tea…" before walking out. I watched the comical scene before me of Emmy playing keep away from the large turtle as he shouted to her "Emmy stop!" "No, don't fall!" "Please, you'll hurt yourself!".

She then ran my direction and handed the sword to me, determined that I should meet all of her uncles. "And THIS is Uncle Leo!"

He stepped forward and smiled pathetically at me. "Leonardo, really…"

I smiled back, "Hi," After the introduction to all of these anthropomorphic reptiles, I had become aware of a strangly handsome quality in each of them. Perhaps my first thoughts on Sarra's mental condition was a bit harsh.

He glanced down and held his hand out with a smirk.

I stared back at him confused for a moment before realizing I was now holding his missing sword, thanks to Emmy. "Oh! I'm sorry," I laughed nervously as I handed it back to him.

"It's alright," He took it and examined the blade before placing both swords back into their carriers on his shell.

We three stood there awkwardly for a moment before Leonardo looked down at Emmy. "Have you introduced Ms. Santana to April and Casey, yet?"

Emmy's mouth fell open with an over dramatized gasp. "No!" She then grabbed my hand and pulled me back towards the living room. "April got me this really neat shirt. Look! It has a turtle on it! I really like turtles now…"

I blocked out the rest as I took a second glance back towards the dojo where Leonardo had now shut the doors. This was my strangest, and longest, family meeting yet…


	9. And It Gets Cute!

And Then There Were Seven

By, MeddowFlower and ElvenShadows

Disclaimer: I've got turtle wall stickers on my bed. Does that count?

A month had passed and everyone had finally grown used to Emmy's presence. Hearing her squeals of joy echoing into the dojo had just become normal for me. She insisted on never missing a day of school and multiple times had brought Ms. Santana home as a tutor. It happened so often, in fact, that Sarra started using her as a ride home and the occasional babysitter for weekend mornings when we are all asleep and she has to go to work. I walked into the kitchen one Saturday morning to find that this had been one of those times.

Ms. Santana leaned over the table and pointed to a paragraph in a thin, paperback book. I assumed it was the same one from the "Junie B. Jones" series Emmy had been reading. "Go ahead and read this out to me."

As I got out a glass for myself, I listened with a twinge of pride for how well Emmy's reading had improved. Emmy sat on her knees in the chair and beagn reading, "First I packed my favorite pillow. Then I packed my pajamas and my bathrobe and my slippers that look like bunnies." Emmy giggeled before continuing. "Also I packed my blanket and my sheets and a small, attractive throw rug. Finally, I packed my stuffed elephant named Phillip Johnny Bob. -' HEY!" Emmy bounced as she pointed to the words.

"What is it?" Ms. Santana smiled.

"I have a stuffed elephant! It was Mamma's! She gave him to me. His name is Prince Ebenezer Bly!"

"Oh my, I've never met him before."

"I'll go get him!" Emmy stood and jumped from the chair before scrambling out of the kitchen. We heard her rummaging through the house for him.

Ms. Santana leaned back and read over the rest of the page with a smile plastered permanently across her lips.

I poured myself some tea that Master Splinter had made earlier that morning, and looked over her shoulder to read it for myself. Ms. Santana noticed my hovering and turned to look at me. "Well, you're up early."

I shrugged. "I'm normally awake earlier than this and head straight to the dojo." I sipped the tea. "I'm just a bit late waking up this morning."

She nodded her black, curly bangs bouncy along with her motion. She closed the book and turned to see if Emmy was returning. When she saw she wasn't there she looked back up at me and whispered with slight humor. "I doubt she'll be wanting to read more." Her green eyes sparkled a bit as she giggeled.

I smiled and nodded as I began heading towards the dojo. "It's been nice seeing you again, Ms. Santana."

She blinked in surprise. "Oh, you can just call me Aleece."

I smiled, "No, it's tradition for a teacher to be called their title." I bowed slightly, "Ms. Santana,"

A slight blush whisked across her cheeks just as Emmy entered the room with The Prince, and I turned to leave.

I ran along the back of the group, panting heavily. Leonardo called towards the front of the line through gasps of air. "Sarra! Slow down! We can't keep up!"

We watched the white blur ahead of us as she leapt from the roof of the building we were on currently, and begin to scale a ladder up the side of the next. By the time we had done the same, she was already nearing the edge of the next building. Obviously she hadn't heard, or didn't care about, Leonardo's plea.

Raph slowed to my speed and shook his head. "It's like training all over again."

Mikey called back, his smile audible through his tone. "Either that, or all of that Daddy action is making you fat!"

Raph growled and leapt forward, grabbing Mikey's ankles and causing him to fall face first onto the roof. I stopped to watch their tussle, shushing Raph's profanities and Mikey's shrieks of pain. "Leo, stop! Sarra won't wait up for us!" As I saw him slow and finally come to a stop, I shouted up again. "Might as well watch the show!"

Leonardo called back to us angrily. "Knock it off!" When Raph finally let Mikey loose we all turned to Leo. He stood staring towards the direction Sarra had gone. "Do you hear that?"

We all listened for what he was hearing. Faint echoes of grunts and shouting drifted towards us, and we all knew there was a fight going on. Raph scrambled to his feet quickly and ran towards it. We all followed suite, assuming the same he had. Sarra was in trouble.

When we found the ally that the fight was in, we all skidded to a halt and stood silent in amazement. Raph leaned on a short power line and crossed his arms. He shot us a beaming grin and nodded, "That's my girl."

We watched as Sarra, or "White Shadow" I should say, beat the shell out of multiple gang members. I didn't recognize them, they must have been new, for they all wore the same blue "C" emblem across their left shoulder. But non-the-less, Sarra was handling it. Two were already knocked out, one stood to run away, and the one she was fighting currently was being clobbered. She avoided slicing him with her tessens, though she didn't fail to use them as clubs. She delivered the winning blow by leaping over an attempted kick from him and then delivering a much better executed example to his face. He ran off, holding his bleeding lip in agony. We then saw her rub her hair back into place, lift a large bag from the ground and hand it to a middle-aged woman cowering in the corner. Sarra smiled as she helped her up and handed her the bag, without a word. The woman smiled back and took her bag gratefully. "Thank you,"

Sarra nodded and watched for a moment as the woman left the alley quickly. She then turned and noted us observing her. She smiled up to us and scaled the wall quickly. Leo and I helped pull her up over the edge of the roof and we all congratulated our returned group member. She hugged all of us and kissed Raph when she made it around to him. "It's been far too long since I've done that." She smiled wide and slipped her mask off so she could fix her hair.

Leo's smile faded quickly. "You should have let us help you."

"I would have," She finished fixing her hair and then got Raph to tie her mask back on. "But when I saw all of you lagging and then stop behind me, I figured you wanted a break." She smiled devilishly at Leo, but he didn't seem to find it as amusing.

He sighed shortly and then motioned towards the next group of buildings. "Let's just keep going."

We all nodded in agreement and took turns leaping over to the next building. I waited as the others went before me. But as I stood there, my eyes caught sight of a small metallic reflection from a corner of the alley. I turned to see a small, round camera focused on the alleyway. It was silver, very modern looking in design, and a small cyan blue light glimmered out from it. As I stared at it, I couldn't help but feel as though it looked familiar, but Raph calling out to me cut my concentration short, "Ya' comin' Ditzy?" I frowned in his direction, and took one last glance at the camera before leaping over to the other side and soon forgetting about ever seeing it.

***Don't hate me because I forgot to put these up. I've had them for… months… yah.

*******REVIEW THEY MAKE US UPDATE FASTER*********


	10. Left Alone with Emmy

And Then There Were Seven

By, ElvenShadows and MeddowFlower

Disclaimer: 1 year ago today, we began Shadow. It's MeddowFlower's and my Turtle-Versary. As a versary gift, can we please please please have the rights now?

Author's note: Sorry it's been so long since we posted. It's my fault again. One year ago today, Sarra and the turtles' adventures began. Happy Turtle-Versary, MeddowFlower! There are few who write as well as you do.

Chapter 10

I woke up to my usual dark room. Only there was one problem, I was alone. Usually, Sarra woke me up when she had to go to work to let me know she was leaving and then again when it was time to go on patrol. Today however, my bed was empty, and there was no Sarra getting ready.

I got up and walked down to the kitchen, hoping to find something that would tell me why she had disappeared without telling me where she was going. I found what I was looking for on the fridge. There was a sticky note on the fridge with my wife's handwriting on it.

Raphael,

I decided against waking you up for patrol tonight. I figured you might like the extra sleep. Father is going to be meditating until we get back so please don't let Emmy bother him. Plus this leaves just you and Emmy alone tonight for some 'daddy-daughter bonding'. Remember to have her in bed by 10.

Love you both,

Sarra

I turned the sticky note over. That was it? Really? She left me alone with Emmy? I searched to see if she had written anywhere that Aleece would be here soon. Nope. That was it.

Aleece wasn't coming to save me.

I didn't know how to take care of a small child.

There was probably one in my living room watching a parent torture show labeled something like My Little Pony, or Care Bears.

I looked at the clock. 7:30. And I would have to take care of said child for two and a half hours.

222222

Momma had set me up in front of the tv watching my favorite show. She told me that Daddy was probably going to be up soon and that if he wasn't and I got bored, I should go and wake him up. Lucky for me my sleepy Daddy came walking through towards the kitchen before my boredom had a chance to hit. I got up from my spot hugging the Prince and walked silently into the kitchen.

Daddy was staring at the note Mommy had left him and I wondered if he was any good at reading. I had come in here to read it after Momma had left and had only taken me a minute or two to figure out what it had said. He flipped the paper over and read the note again. He looked at the clock and then back at the note.

"Daddy?" He jumped a few feet in the air causing me to giggle.

"What is it Emmy?" he asked when his feet were back on the ground.

"Can I have a snack?" He gave a slow nod before diving into the fridge temporarily forgetting about the hard to read note on the counter.

After he had gotten both him and me a snack we went back into the living room where I curled up on the couch just as Care Bears started.

222222

The entire time that horrible show was on I tried desperately to convince her that she didn't want to watch it. She wouldn't listen to me. She was holding the remote hostage as I wished terribly that I could get that song that they played at the beginning scrapped out of my skull. The bright colors of the show were blinding me, and much more of this I was sure was going to make me pull my eyes out. Finally it ended and went to commercial.

"Emmy would you like to watch wrestling?" I asked desperately.

She turned to me with a 'are you crazy' look on her face. "Mommy said I'm not allowed to watch wrestling."

"Mommy isn't here." I stated bluntly.

She gasped. "Daddy!"

I tried a different tactic. "Wouldn't the Prince like to watch something else?"

She thought about it as I tried not to give myself a false hope. She looked at the Prince and asked him. I smiled. It reminded me so much of Sarra when I first gave her the stuffed animal. The way that she looked him in the eye was almost the same.

"He said yes, he wants to watch Phineas and Ferb. Mommy said that it'd be on now." I looked at the clock. It was 9.

I had endured over an hour of high pitched voices and bright "happy" colors. I wouldn't be getting away from cartoons tonight but at least I wouldn't have to endure as much as I had in the last hour. I'd rather face Shredder again.

I changed the channel and was surprised to find that the episode was the same as the one that Sarra and I shared our first kiss after. I smiled remembering it. We had watched this episode and then watched Revenge of the Mutant Rhino Beetles 2. Sarra had gotten bored and wanted to see what was behind my mask. I had let her shortly after we had kissed, which had been interrupted by Mikey and a new camera. I had to do extra training for a week because I had taken my mask off when it wasn't absolutely necessary, but now I have to say it was definitely worth it.

I turned to Emmy as her laugh filled the room. "Do you like this show?" She nodded still laughing.

"Your Mother does too. She used to make me watch it with her after we met."

It wasn't too long before the show ended and it was time for Emmy to get ready for bed. I was lost here. I had no idea what I should do. However, Emmy seemed to know what to do when I told her to get ready. She jumped up dragging Ebenezer Bly with her towards her room. She changed into some pjs and then ran to the bathroom brushing her teeth. After that she torpedoed into me knocking the breath out of me and hugging me around the waist.

"Daddy, can you come and tell me a bed time story and tuck me in."She gave me the biggest puppy dog eyes possible and it became impossible for me to say no.

"Fine get into bed." I said once I could breathe again.

She went into her room and got under the covers as I walked in and sat on her bed beside her.

"What story do you want to hear?" I asked.

She thought about it for a moment. "Tell me how you and Mommy meet."

I stared at her a little surprised. I had been expecting something fairy-taleish. Well at least I wouldn't have to use an almost non-existent imagination.

"Well your Mom had been dating a guy that wasn't nice to her. He hurt her and yelled at her. One day your mother decided she had had enough. She left and ran into Casey. Your mom was hurt at the time so Casey brought her back to where he lived with April. Your uncles and I were out on patrol and were supposed to have met Casey but he didn't show up. We went to check on him, and that was when we meet your mother." I stopped and looked at Emmy.

Her eyes were wide, and they watered up slightly. I panicked. "What's the matter?"

"Who could be mean to Momma? Was she not nice when you met her?" I gaped at her for a moment.

"No your mother was as nice then as she is now. He just didn't know what he had when he had her. Don't worry though Emmy. Sarra has been living with us since then, and I won't let anyone hurt her again." She nodded calming down and smiling at me.

She settled into bed before saying. "I love you Daddy."

I was a little shocked but recovered enough to tuck her in and repeat "I love you too."

I turned off her light and smiled going back into the living room to watch TV while waiting to tell Sarra about what all had happened when she left.

***So a bunch of father daughter fluff. I thought it was cute. I also have to disclaim My Little Ponies, Care Bears, and Phineas and Ferb.

****It's our Turtle-Versary, a great present would be if you REVIEW!


	11. Remember This (Take 2)

And Then There Were Seven

By, MeddowFlower and ElvenShadows

Disclaimer: There are no significant updates in this area. MddowFlower and ElvenShadows: 0 Present Owners: 1,538

**Author's Note: Soooooo sorry guys that last chapter was for a different story all together. If I ever do that again don't hesitate to hit me upside the head about it. **

Chapter 11:

Aleece had become very close friends with Sarra over time. Sarra felt as though she had someone who truly understood what it was like to live in a sewer with turtles, and Aleece finally had someone who could understand anything. When they were together it was like watching sisters. Aleece's babysitting jobs turned into visits just for fun, and so we came to see her much more often than before. There was one night where Sarra had convinced Aleece to come over and watch the "Revenge of the Mutant Rhino Beetles" series. Aleece had agreed to stay up and watch them all, yet it seemed Sarra had not been so determined. When I entered the living room I could see Sarra asleep on the sofa and the kitchen light shining through the theatre like darkness.

I walked into the kitchen to find Aleece lost in a poetry book. I smiled seeing that she had not noticed me at all. I thought I was the only one that could get that into books. She was wearing a massive hoody and shorts that were barely visible beneath it. She turned a page, still unaware of my presence.

I removed the last piece of our most recent pizza from the refrigerator and began eating it. I pulled out the chair across from her and tried not to startle her too much. "So, you like poetry?"

She gazed up at me over her reading glasses. Her large black curls framed her face perfectly; I'd never seen her hair down. She blinked, finally escaping her dream world. "Yes, it's one of my favorite things to read. Emily Dickinson especially. I feel as though her diction suits me perfectly." She removed her glasses and lay the book across her lap. "I've noticed you do a lot of reading too."

I began biting from the crust as I nodded. "I do. But nothing in particular, really. Whatever I happen to find lying around." She smiled and looked down to the cover of the book. She traced delicately over the title with her finger. I couldn't help but feel as though that wasn't the answer she had truly wanted. I tossed the name Emily Dickinson around in my mind until I remembered one poem of hers that had stuck with me. I leaned back and stared at the table as I quoted what I could remember.

"I had no time to hate, because

The grave would hinder me

And life was not so ample I

Could finish enmity…"

I stared at the table awkwardly, feeling as though what I had done was stupid. Of course she wouldn't appreciate it… But a moment after I finished, she continued.

"Nor had I time to love, but since

Some industry must be,

The little toil of love, I thought

Was large enough for me."

We met gazes and a light blush brushed over both of our faces. She played with her hair as she stared at her lap awkwardly. "I've never met anyone who could quote poetry, besides me…."

"I would quote poetry for you anytime." I winced to myself, wishing I had thought before I spoke. But through her light, breathy giggle, I knew I had said the right thing.

When I looked back up, she bit her lip trying to disguise her smile. Her bright blue eyes drifted back up to me and she shrugged a bit. "I'd like that."

I felt a flutter about my stomach and stared to the floor in a moment of shock, knowing that I had made the same mistake that Raph had.

*******************************REVIEW************* ***********************


End file.
